


what i meant was

by thatonecoolanimecharacter



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Implied ReiGisa, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecoolanimecharacter/pseuds/thatonecoolanimecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tries to confess to Nitori.</p><p>(based on a prompt i saw off tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you just had to mess up

**Author's Note:**

> um this is kinda my first fanfic so pls excuse if the characters are ooc  
> haha sorry
> 
> i also got a tumblr!  
> tsubomi-kidoo.tumblr.com  
> :) thank u friends

“Nitori.” Rin’s red eyes glanced away from the smaller boy. Their dorm room seemed smaller then usual. Reaching up a hand and rubbing his neck, Rin started again. “Nitori. I …” Rin closed his eyes. He felt like screaming. Why was this so hard to say? Just 3 words. I. Like. You.

 

They were so simple and yet, as Rin looked down onto Nitori’s face he could feel a blush creeping up his neck and ears.

“Matsuoka-Sempai?” Nitori asked, obviously quite confused. There was a small pause, before Nitori smiled. “Ah, Matsuoka-Sempai, you’re using my first name!”

“What?” he said, bluntly, and then he realised he was indeed using Nitori’s first name. _Well, shit._ Rin sighed. “Yeah, if .. that’s okay with you.” Nitori’s eyes widened. 

“Of course!” he cried happily, then raised his hands to his mouth, covering it. Rin couldn’t help but think that was _so damn cute holy crap_ , even if his confession was ruined.

“Nito- Ai. Ai, you can call me Rin.” He could practically see the sparkles in his eyes as the words fell from his mouth.

"Thanks, Rin-Sempai!" Nitori smiled, and promptly left. Rin noted he was almost skipping in excitement.

 _Fuck_ , he breathed, and fell back against his bed. He pulled out his phone to text Nagisa. After all, he was the one he went to for advice ... Second. 

 

to: penguinshota

i fucked up

from: penguinshota

lol i knew u would, rinrin!

to: penguinshota

gee thanks.

from: penguinshota

what happened??? rinrin u fail  


to: penguinshota

he thought i was using his first name

from: penguinshota

omg 

from: penguinshota

no way 

from: penguinshota

come to rei chans house!! we're having a sleep over

to: penguinshota

fine.

  
Rin grabbed his jacket, and pulled out his keys from his drawer. He took a last look at himself in the mirror and groaned. He  _always_ messed things up, didn't he?

 _Whatever. What's done is done. Now to go try and fix it,_ he thought.

 

 


	2. you just had to go to their house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes to Rei's house to ask for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have a tumblr, or whatever.  
> tsubomi-kidoo.tumblr.com
> 
> this wasnt beta'd or whatever, so any mistakes please tell me!

"Perhaps the answer lies in the ways of your appearance, Rin-chan-san."

Rei adjusted his glasses in that stupid way he always did, and peered over at Rin from on his bed, who was sitting cross-legged on Rei's chair.

"Huh?" Rin asked, an eyebrow raised, "You think I look bad, or what?"  
"I am simply thinking Nitori might be more partial to someone who looks more beautiful."

"Rei-chan, don't call Rin ugly!" Nagisa laughed. He had his head in Rei's lap and was fiddling with the buttons on his butterfly-print pajamas.

"I never said that!"  
"Ah, Rei-chan, you're so mean to call Rin ugly - and to his face too!" Nagisa shook his head, and Rin could see Rei almost gasp because Nagisa's head was ... right there.  
"Nagisa-kuuun!" Rei almost whined, red-faced, "We have a guest over!"

Nagisa laughed again, and sat up. He swiveled around to face Rin, grinning.  
"Hey, Rin! I'm getting tired of all this couple talk," Rin could swear he saw a dark look cross over Nagisa's face when he said that, staring at Rei for a moment before turning to Rin again. "Let's watch a movie!"

"How about ... 'Jaws'?" Nagisa paused for a minute, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Rei smiled at him, before pulling a face.  
"No, that is too gory for me, Nagisa-kun. Can we watch something else?" he asked.

"How aboooout~ ... 'My Neighbour Totoro?' Totoro has a big mouth, just like you, Rin!" Nagisa laughed again, while Rin rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe his teeth were weird. But they did look cool ... in Australia. Damn it, he should have thought that through better.

"Whatever, shota boy. " Why did he decide to ask them for advice? Oh yeah. When he went to Makoto, he said to just "tell him how you feel, nicely". Nice choice of adjectives. Haru just said "be free". They were so helpful.

He couldn't ask Gou, because then she would tweet about it, probably.

As they all headed to the living room, Rin thought about calling Nitori, saying he wouldn't be going back to the dorm tonight. Nagisa decided (again) it would be fun to have Rin the whole night.

But wouldn't he think that's suspicious? he thought. Eh, I'll just text Mikoshiba.

_"Tonari no Totoro, Totoro! Totoro, Totoro"_

Rei leaned back on Rei's couch, and watched the two laugh, he noticed Rei curling his fingers in Nagisa's hair while Nagisa gripped the hem of Rei's shirt.  
Is that what Rin was after? A relationship like theirs?

Rin closed his eyes. He'd figure that out sooner or later.


End file.
